


Every Summer Vacation...

by PrittlePrince



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Summer Vacation, talking about our feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: Shy, and warmed by the tender path Chan’s gaze mapped across his face, Felix tucked his burning cheeks back beneath his hat. He made an affirmative noise, and gasped out a laugh when Chan’s hand spanned the gap between them and pinched at his arm.“Hey...” Tentative, quiet.Felix lifted the hat from his face. Between them, Chan’s arm was still stretched across the sand, palm up. His expression was vulnerable.Summer holidays were always like this.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 25
Kudos: 300





	Every Summer Vacation...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my precious love who deserves a bit of pampering about now 💕
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prittleceebs)
> 
> Edited and adapted from [this](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs/status/1226373140768600065) twitter thread I posted recently.

It had taken hours of flying, bussing and driving to get here, but they’d finally made it.

The last twenty four hours weighed heavily on Felix’s shoulders, but instead of being curled up in a nice cool bed, he was stretched across a bunched-up beach towel atop snow-white sand. He couldn’t have been happier. It really felt like he was home. The sun burned from above and below and there was little concept of time, only the smell of the sea and the rushing and burbling of the tide.

He peeked out from under his sunhat and all was as he’d left it; a stretch of unoccupied beach, a small pile of their belongings dumped in an unceremonious heap by the hastily rolled out towels, and Chan, dozing beside him, tucked on his side on his own towel.

Felix allowed his eyes to wander over the planes of Chan’s face, because Chan wasn’t awake to catch him, and if he wasn’t awake to catch him then neither of them would have to talk about the heat Felix let curl behind his gaze. He tracked the graceful curve of his nose, the hint of a freckle near the tops of his cheeks, the soft, pillowy blush of his lips. 

Felix’s heart ached for him, but he remained still, content to watch the slow rise and fall of his shoulders as he slept.

His gaze traversed the exposed skin of Chan’s bicep that he had folded under his cheek, the just-visible fan of his lashes under his eyes, hidden beneath his hair, wavy and curling at his temples and ears. 

Chan had dropped to the ground as soon as he’d laid his towel out, and fallen into a dead sleep. Relief at being home, being somewhere they weren’t recognized. The burn of the sun so welcome, the smell of the ocean almost mouthwatering in its familiarity. 

Both of them- at peace after months of constant practice, travel, events.

They’d have barely five days of freedom if they didn’t count travel time. Every moment was precious. They hadn’t even checked into their b&b yet, although it was a short twenty minutes up the road. They’d had to drive past their favourite beach to get there and as they’d passed the sign Chan hadn’t even asked. He’d simply hit the blinker and taken the next dusty road down to the abandoned car park. They’d gathered their bags and a couple towels and made it halfway down to the water before Chan had dropped everything, rolled out his towel, and was down for the count with a tired groan.

Now, as Felix watched, he breathed so easily. In the dorms he’d have his ear plugs in, and his worries would lay strewn across his face, even as he slept. He only slept well with black-out curtains and he’d wake at the same time everyday, no matter if he’d gotten two, or six hours rest. He was dedicated like that. A natural leader. 

But Felix knew he’d become so, so weary. Aching for simplicity, nothingness. The wilderness, and everything that was uncomplicated about their friendship.

“Alright?” Chan breathed, and with a blink Felix realized he’d been caught. Chan’s face tilted towards him, still half hidden against his arm. Half-lidded, his eyes were warm, glowing a hazel brown where the sun landed.

Shy, and warmed by the tender path Chan’s gaze mapped across his face, Felix tucked his burning cheeks back beneath his hat. He made an affirmative noise, and gasped out a laugh when Chan’s hand spanned the gap between them and pinched at his arm.

“Hey...” Tentative, quiet. 

Felix lifted the hat from his face. Between them, Chan’s arm was still stretched across the sand, palm up. His expression was vulnerable.

Summer holidays were always like this.

Within a few hours of reaching their destination, the unspoken question would arise. 

Were they going to do this again?

In the past, they’d sometimes stumbled past this moment within minutes of checking into a hotel, or sometimes immediately after picking up their rental. 

A few small, hopeful glances before Chan might press him to the wall of the elevator and kiss him soundly. Or he’d arrange their toiletries in the bathroom and return to the bedroom to find Chan waiting for him, easily accepting Felix’s weight in his lap as they folded together after weeks, sometimes months of almost nothing.

This time when Chan had told him he’d booked their flights, he hadn’t pushed Felix away when he’d accidentally pressed a kiss to the corner of Chan’s mouth in his excitement. 

He’d openly regarded Felix in that moment, eyes full of questions, and, distantly- hope.

_Here? Now?_

It had only ever been a vacation thing, when they were alone together and mostly unreachable by the managers. The sudden closeness in that moment had come easily, and there was no other excuse. Felix’s lips had found, and fit against the corner of Chan’s mouth like they’d belonged there.

How right it had felt. A warm hand on his waist and panic climbing like something heavy and cloying across his ribs when he thought about the members one room over. The door to the hallway open. The memory of Chan’s lips silky and plush against his own.

“Sorry-“ he’d said, and extricated himself. 

They’d acted like nothing had happened. 

Those moments were vacation moments, not real life moments. Felix was convinced he’d lose them forever if he didn’t remember to keep them where they belonged. They could have this, here. No prying eyes. Suddenly so much space for their love to fill, like an empty swimming pool. And when they returned to the group and continued to work, there was no room in the pool for their love. 

That’s how it had always been.

Now, Chan looked at him with that question in his eyes again, just like so many times before. _Kiss me? Is it time? Can we have this?_ He saw it all march across Chan’s face, and waited. Would they do this again? For how long?

“Why did you apologize, when you kissed me before?” 

It wasn’t what Gelix had been expecting, and he lifted the hat further, expression open as he stared back. There was nothing in Chan’s tone that had caused anxiety, but the question was unexpected, to say the least. Felix froze, and his response stuck in his throat. 

He didn’t know.

“Don’t go in there,” Chan whispered, watching the thoughts gather like storm clouds on Felix’s face. He reached forward and ran a thumb under Felix’s eye, brushing across a starscape of freckles. A move he made whenever Felix worried him. Or tempted him. 

A move Felix knew well. Chan was in love with him. They were both in love- he knew. He _knew_.

“I’m... not- I’m-“ Felix snapped his mouth shut. 

Panic welled again in his chest. How far did he want to go? Chan's face begged him not to dig too far for the answer. To give him the truth, unfiltered. 

“I didn’t want to ruin it,” Felix finally answered, simple.

He closed his eyes when Chan’s own brows furrowed, content to feel just the sweep of his thumb beneath his lashes.

He could have explained better, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t needed.

“I don’t think that’s ruining it,” Chan murmured, and dropped his hand to twine their fingers together. 

Felix let out a huff of air, annoyed. It was easy to just say that, to say that what they had wasn’t a problem, but it was. It could be.

He turned his head and the hat slipped back down, covering his face. Chan chuckled and reached over, lifting it and smiling down at him. Groaning, Felix turned away from the sun, hiding his reddening face in the towel.

“You’re annoyed with me, but maybe we better continue this conversation at the airbnb. You're burning up.” And it was true. These days they weren’t warmed quite so much by the sun, and Felix already regretted the potential lashing he was going to get from his makeup noona who’d be annoyed he no longer matched his foundation.

“Fuck foundation,” Felix groaned, and Chan laughed, nodding along with his train of thought.

“You don’t need it anyway,” he said, eyes serious as he sat up. His thumb brushed Felix’s cheek again and Felix felt something loosen inside of him, some vague annoyance just beneath the surface.

“I want a bed,” he said, ignoring Chan’s ardor. 

Even so, his heart still beat too-fast when Chan pulled him to his feet and he swayed in the sand. Chan held him close, without restraint. 

Felix burned where they touched but Chan’s eyes locked with his own felt like being held directly to the flame.

-

Their rooms were simple but spacious. The tall glass doors leading out to the water were thrown open the moment they’d stepped inside, and Felix found himself standing by the billowing white curtains, heart brimming with the view and the sound of the rushing wind.

He’d dreamt about falling into a bed in a dark room with cool sheets, but the rental they’d picked this time was breathtaking and he couldn’t bear not to at least take some time to appreciate it. 

He thought he might even feel a second wind coming on. Maybe they could open a couple beers and get the barbecue going . Go to bed early when the birds settled and the sky turned a dark stormy blue.

Felix closed his eyes and breathed. That would be nice.

Chan’s arms wound around his waist from behind, and all ire forgotten, Felix let his head fall back on his shoulder. The wind rustled their hair and Chan made a noise, blowing away some that had landed across his lips. 

Felix chuckled and Chan squeezed him harder. The steady thrum of his heartbeat at Felix’s back was almost jarring- too intimate. They felt like one person. Things had never felt the same when they were apart. 

Now- this felt like belonging. That meant something.

The question hadn’t gone unanswered. _Yes_. Chan’s touch was too tender for them to have not acknowledged their mutual want.

Still- something burned hot and insistent at the edge of Felix’s awareness. He could sense it in Chan’s quietness, his thoughtfulness. There was a harmony missing in the way they moved. Nerves.

“I don’t want to ruin this, but...” Felix trailed off, voice low and unsure, even though he knew he needed to give voice to whatever hung between them. 

Chan squeezed him, dipping his head to press a kiss to the curve of Felix’s shoulder.

“I want to talk about it,” he encouraged, brave enough to name the thing between them. _It_. Felix felt so lucky they shared this- the ability to talk, to bear their hearts without the threat of blame or cruelty.

His soft petting at Felix’s waist through his shirt were a distraction, though. 

He stepped out of Chan’s hold, but grabbed his wrist, bringing him a few steps out onto their deck, where the shadows were just beginning to angle across the wood.

“Okay,” he said, and they sat side by side on the steps. Chan’s eyes were on him, intent, fretful. Felix couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze, not yet.

“I apologized… because I didn’t think before I did it. And I put you in a bad position. And I think, too, that I-“ he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and Chan’s hand covered his own - gentling him with a thumb over the back of his knuckles. 

“I think I was apologizing for feeling like I wanted to do that all the time. At first I didn’t realize my mistake because it felt-“ and he glanced upwards, expression serious. “-normal. I want it to be normal.”

The sun was just beginning to ease towards the horizon, and the stillness of the evening was interrupted by the whistle of a magpie as it argued with another flock of birds in some nearby trees.

Despite the racket, the sound of the bush was like a balm over Felix’s heart. So too was the raw wonder on Chan’s face as he searched Felix’s own. 

In the peach of the sky, Chan’s hair was soft and almost white, curling around his temples. His simple black shirt was wrinkled from their hours of travel, and from their nap on the sand, but on him Felix thought it looked so, so good. He could see the slope of Chan’s stomach beneath the shirt, the v of his hips disappearing into the hem of his jeans.

His arm was draped between them, thumb still running soft circles over the back of Felix’ hand.

“I think it’s normal.” A quiet, simple response. Perfectly decadent words coming from a pair of perfectly decadent, naive lips.

Felix didn’t know how to fill the silence that came afterwards. It seemed too callous to fill it with his own self-doubt. The purpose of talking had been to come to a resolution, and it didn’t accomplish anything to doom it from the start, but surely Chan knew that simply wishing for everything to be normal didn’t make it real. 

They had a job to do. Commitments. Responsibility.

“Maybe...” Chan began, and tugged on Felix’s hand to pull him out of his downward spiral.

“Maybe we should stop having vacation kisses…”

Felix's heart clenched at Chan’s sentimental tone. 

“And we start having all-the-time kisses.”

It sounded childish, oversimplified, Chan knew by the expression that flitted across Felix’s face. A pipe dream, perhaps. But it could be real. It could be possible for them.

He could see the turmoil in Felix’s eyes, but he didn’t feel regret. With a soft breath, he wound his fingers around Felix’s wrist and used him for leverage to pull himself closer. 

His hand smoothed over Felix’s jaw to keep him still as he leaned in close.

Felix froze, but Chan merely eased their foreheads together. Breathing the same air felt right, and good. Chan’s thumb running dry over the swell of Felix’s bottom lip lit something in him he couldn’t name. 

Fight or flight. Chan touched Felix like he knew one of them was imminent.

The safety of that, the serenity found in Chan’s gaze was enough to push Felix past that place where his mind wanted to dig and hide and run. Rationalize, compartmentalize.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the first hot streak of tears that rolled unbidden down his cheeks. 

He grit his teeth, fighting it, but Chan gentled over his jaw and soothed him with a sound. Hurt. Worry.

Like a parched man welcoming rain after days of praying, he tilted his head and pressed a kiss under Felix’s right eye. The kiss was lingering, emotional.

Breaking down, Felix fell into his arms with a soft sob, and Chan hurried to pull him close, face tucked against his neck. 

Small and shaking against Chan’s chest, Felix cried freely into his shirt as Chan whispered him through it, encouraging. He kissed his temple and soothed with hands over his shoulders and back. 

The birds lifted from the trees and shrieked as they set off towards the water. Even their ridiculous chorus was calming, familiar, and Felix’s sobs soon turned to sniffles. The smell of him was so calming, so familiar. Everywhere he looked, it was _home_.

Maybe that’s why Chan had always argued so ferociously with the managers to allow them to take their vacations together. They rarely got a choice- at least no one else did. Felix didn’t know if it was tenure with the company or outright gumption but every year he Chan sure they were allowed to take their vacations together, unless they had alternate arrangements with family. 

Felix had never protested, because whenever he thought of home, it was really _theirs_. Something he didn’t share in that way, with anybody else.

His shoulders were still tense with worry, but he didn’t turn his face away when Chan pulled him higher and held his face with both hands. Kissing against his hairline as Felix tried to smooth the damage he’d done to Chan’s T-shirt. 

A wide hand covered his own, and Chan raised his hand to press a kiss to Felix’s knuckles.

“I’m not kidding,” Chan uttered against his skin, eyes falling shut.

A feeling, bright like disbelief, seized Felix’s chest again. He felt the tears rise anew- he was afraid. Afraid to accept this. It was selfish. Dangerous. 

“It might be tough at times, but we’d have support. Do you believe me?” The warm tumble of words over Felix’s skin, so simple, so terribly uncomplicated. 

Doomed to fail, he was sure. There was no way it wouldn’t.

“I-“ Felix stalled, jaw open. Unsure. 

Chan glanced up at him, determination in his expression. 

But also- hope. Painfully genuine, honest.

Always there, even on the darkest days. There was always a future where everything ended up alright, in those eyes. Felix wondered if he gazed into them every day if he’d get to hold onto that future forever.

“Of course,” after a beat, he answered. It felt like something lifted from his chest as he said it, and it’s it’s absence, Felix didn’t know what was left. A lightness, and under it, cautious doubt.

His face grew hot, and Chan tipped their heads together again, squeezing his hands between his own.

The birds were back, whipping and causing a ruckus in the trees. There was a sudden snap and a branch fell from the trees, landing in the sand. They scattered, cawing and croaking as they took off down the beach once more.

Chan was shuddering, shaking with a silent laughter and Felix was helpless to follow. He swallowed back the last of his tears and grinned, lifting his chin to bump his nose with his leader’s.

It was possible. It could be done. 

They’d talk to the band. The managers. 

Chan was right- there might not be outright support from everyone but they’d have enough to do something, to hope. Maybe even enough to thrive.

With a bright, wet laugh, Felix tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to the apple of Chan’s cheek. He knew Chan could feel the curve of his grin when he had to bat away tickling fingers that spider-stepped up his thigh.

“Oh don’t you start-“ Felix laughed, reaching forward to pinch his tummy, but Chan’s hand tightened warm and firm over his own, pulling him forward into his leader’s lap.

He gasped, grabbing Chan’s thigh for support.

“I want you,” Chan murmured, eyes warm and dark when Felix's met his. 

It felt different, now, the way he said it. Before, he might say _kiss me, Felix _, and he’d mean _now_ , secretly, fleetingly. Their lovemaking would be drawn out and languished in but still always held an air of desperation, impermanence. There’d be bruises, from Chan’s firm grip of his hips, fingertips digging in as he held back everything he couldn’t say, whispering only helpless praises into the curve of Felix’s shoulder. __

__Felix got his feet beneath him and rose,tugging Chan with him. He received no complaint as he pulled Chan after him back into the house._ _

__He stepped onto the hardwood and kicked off his sandals, and Chan used the brief distraction to wind his arms around Felix’s waist, pulling him back into the warmth of his chest._ _

__“ _Oh-_ ” Felix sighed, and dropped his chin to watch as Chan dragged his hands up and over his T-shirt. _ _

__His fingertips immediately found Felix’s nipples and Felix twisted back against him, sucking in a breath when they pinched gently through the cotton, testing. So sensitive, even through his shirt. Perhaps even more so, he noted, as he circled the buds until they peaked under his touch._ _

__Chan knew Felix, and knew his body. It was how he knew he’d find Felix already hard when he dragged his palm down to cup Felix through his meagre denim shorts. Pushing eagerly into the curve of his hand, Felix turned his head and sought Chan’s lips against his own._ _

__They were hardly able to make a straight line to the bedroom, swaying in the living room before Chan found a bare way Felix could be pressed against. It was almost too easy to get distracted with the sounds that Felix made, small gasping things that made Chan’s nerves feel frayed._ _

__Nearly tripping on a single step that led towards the bedroom, they broke apart, laughing. There was no shyness after that. Felix crossed his arms and lifted his shirt over his head, flinging it sideways before being grabbed bodily and tossed onto the bed._ _

___Christ_ , there was really something about so easily being lifted in Chan’s arms, in being thrown around like he weighed nothing. The way that thought gleamed in his mind was made worse by the way Chan mirrored him- tugging his shirt over his chest and abandoning it somewhere on the hardwood._ _

__His expression was hungry, intent, and the way his muscles jumped as he kneeled and crawled over Felix’s body made Felix want the ground to open up and swallow him in one._ _

__Interest clouding his eyes, Chan smoothed a hand over the front of his jeans and Felix groaned, low and gravelly._ _

__The hand on his cock was like a brand, and he was drawn upwards, arching into his touch when Chan liked against his mouth._ _

__Heavy and warm, Felix eased back onto the mattress, and Chan followed._ _

__Their kiss turned hungry, impatient. Tilting his head, Chan licked across the seam of Felix’s mouth and Felix parted for him like a flower, welcoming Chan’s tongue with his own._ _

__Like in all things, Chan kissed intently, and Felix was obliging. It was a full body experience. Wide hands spanning Felix’s hips, his own weight bodily aligning to Felix as their hips slotted together._ _

__When he felt Chan’s excitement through their combined denim, it was with a lightness that he spread his legs and invited Chan closer. He had to keep reminding himself that this didn’t have to end, that the possession in Chan’s grip on his thigh was a sign of taking something he wanted, something that Chan could have._ _

__He felt feverish with the knowledge that he wanted Chan to treat Felix like he was _his_._ _

__He didn’t have to ask. Chan spread his touch up Felix’s front and this time when his fingers met the tight buds of his nipples, there was nothing to stop Chan from tweaking them._ _

__The moment his lips were freed- bitten and swollen- Felix began muttering his praises. Chan pressed his pleasure into Felix’s skin, trailing open-mouthed kissed across his throat, biting gently at his Adam’s apple. Each freckle received special attention- a hot, devilish tongue snaking across his skin_ _

__“Oh fuck-“ Felix stuttered, arching as Chan’s mouth trailed down to suck a pert bud into his mouth. His tongue meandered hot and sinuous and Felix whined, fingers tangling in Chan’s hair._ _

__At the accidental tug to his hair, Chan groaned quiet against Felix’s chest, dragging his hands down over the soft rise of Felix’s abs._ _

__“Baby,” he groaned, popping the button at the top of Felix’s jeans. God, he wanted him so badly. He wanted to taste every inch of him, run his teeth over where Felix was most sensitive._ _

__“Touch me, please- I can’t wait, Chan- _please_ -“ Felix huffed out a breath through his nose as Chan’s fingers trailed and tightened on his jaw before sliding across his lips._ _

__“Open,” he commanded and Felix didn’t need to be told what to do. His lips parted and his tongue lapped at Chan’s fingers as they slipped into his mouth._ _

__The noises spilling from Felix’s mouth made Chan’s ears heat- proud to be able to turn his man into a weak, needy mess. Where they might have once galloped towards the finish, clawing and biting and whimpering as they fucked, now Chan’s desperation lay only in finding and memorizing every stretch of skin that made Felix gasp around his fingers so prettily._ _

__Riding a crest of pleasure, Felix’s eyes rolled back as Chan pulled him out of the v of his jeans. His palm felt hot and dry and Felix hummed and sucked harder on Chan’s fingers, overwhelmed by the stimulation of Chan’s fist over the head of his cock._ _

__It wasn’t enough- Felix realized in the barest lucidity he could manage- to just feel his own cock swelling and thickening in Chan’s fist. He pushed his hands between them, and Chan gave him the room he needed to move. He struggled with the top of Chan’s jeans, knuckles grazing taught abs and he felt dizzy with want, cock seeping wet across Chan’s palm._ _

__When he got his hand around the shape of Chan’s erection, freed from his jeans, Felix moaned around the fingers in his mouth. He took them deeper as he ran the fingertips of both hands over Chan’s length. Each whisper of his touch drew soft, tender sounds that Chan sucked into his throat, blooming dark hickeys he hoped wouldn’t fade by the weekend._ _

__They chased their pleasure, gasping and rocking together and when Chan drew his fingers from Felix’s mouth, a gossamer-thin thread of saliva connected them._ _

__Licking the spit away, Felix sought him, leaning up on his elbow to chase Chan’s mouth. They met, hot and urgent._ _

__Chan felt sweat at his temples, and an indescribable feeling rising hot and unbearable in his chest. It was hard to look at Felix like this- pink and half-naked and rumpled and open for him, his cock crimson and slight in Chan’s fist. The sight of them together, Chan’s cock dark in Felix’s slender and pale fingers, was a sight that made him feel faint. He sucked in a breath, heart overflowing._ _

__“Love you-“ he uttered, sudden and unexpected. He couldn’t bear to look at Felix as pleasure coiled ever-tighter in his gut, as Felix pawed at him and mewled against his mouth, begging for his attention._ _

__“ _Yes_ -“ uttered softly, heartfelt. “Yes- love you, Chan- love you, _love you_ -“ and then Chan was spilling between them with a helpless whimper. It hit him sideways and where Felix touched the head of his cock felt like thumbing at a raw nerve._ _

__Felix talked him through it, biting at his lips and praising him while Chan shivered like a leaf above him, his hand on Felix’s cock still and loose. He bent double, breathing hard as Felix took his release all across the planes of his stomach._ _

__“Ah- you came so much, Channie-“ Felix whispered, and Chan groaned at the pet name, feeling weak as his orgasm ratcheted down, a few feeble pulses of come landing over Felix’s knuckles._ _

__“Do you love me so much?”_ _

__Chan squeezed his eyes shut, dropping tender and lazy kisses along Felix’s jaw._ _

__“I am-“ Chan whispered between peppered kisses, “ _so_ in love with you.” _ _

__The feeling of his fist tightening again on Felix’s cock made them both hiss. His words were sweet and Felix parted his lips for them to be whispered and bitten into his skin._ _

__“So pretty, ‘Lixxie,” he huffed, hand twisting._ _

__Eyebrows drawn into small, upturned bows, Felix came undone._ _

__It didn’t take long as Chan jerked him into a blinding orgasm. He pressed hot, messy kisses across his skin, encouraging him through it as Felix shuddered in his arms and pulsed come hot and haphazard across his own stomach._ _

__The taste of Felix's skin above his pulse was so sweet, exquisitely musky from his unravelled pleasure and faded floral calm from his shampoo. Sweat cooled on his shoulders and Chan pressed his lips there too._ _

__Felix’s heart thundered as he relaxed back into the pillows, and despite the mess between them, he pulled Chan close with an arm around his waist. They were slick with sweat, and it wasn’t really safe to touch anywhere, fingers sticky with come. Even so, Chan had found a comfy place, mouth pressed hot to Felix’s throat, and seemed content to stay there._ _

__If he wasn’t careful, he’d pull Felix into a round two before either of them were truly ready. After a full day of travel and only a brief nap on the beach, they both deserved a nap._ _

__“When you worry...” Chan whispered, hunger pacified as he settled his ear over Felix’s heart. “Remember that what we have is normal. I’ll show everyone. I’ll be right by your side.”_ _

__Heat prickled behind Felix’s eyes again but he was able to swallow it down, pressing a lingering kiss into Chan’s hair, breathing in his scent. This was his comfort. This was where he was at home._ _

__“Love me in the morning, too, okay?” Felix asked softly into the growing darkness, eyelids growing heavy as the last traces of pleasure and adoration took root and bloomed in his chest._ _

__“Each and every one,” Chan vowed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please consider commenting if you liked this lil' drabble ♥
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prittleceebs)


End file.
